The present invention relates generally to the field of personal grooming, and in particular, to a new and useful dual head pedi apparatus to be used, for example, to exfoliate a user's feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,551,117 discloses a handheld exfoliating device for removing skin, e.g. from the bottom of the feet of a user, using a single drum having an abrasive outer surface to abrade the skin of the user during rotation of the drum.
Published international patent application WO 2014/118577 discloses a dermabrasion device for removing a hard, dry skin layer on a surface of the foot, that has a single concave or convex drum with an abrasive surface.
Since such devices are used most often by a user to exfoliate the feet, they are sometimes called a pedi. All such devices offer a user one drum at a time to exfoliate the skin, using one level of abrasion. A need remains for an personal, handheld pedi device that offers two levels of abrasion in one unit so that the user can, for example, first remove the roughest layer of skin using a rougher abrasive surface, then quickly switch to a less abrasive surface to smooth or polish the skin to its final fully exfoliated and groomed state.